Who Knew I Loved Cowboys?
by marysunshine81
Summary: A collection of McHart missing scenes - Last update: 5x4 'Outside the Bubble'
1. You Have To Go? (1x18)

_**Missing scene from 1x18 'Doubt'**_

_**Warning: there is a slightly M rated part  
**_

* * *

**You Have To Go?**

Kurt McVeigh wasn't entirely sure about what had just happened. Did she really leave, just because he likes Sarah Palin? Could it be that he had gone too far with the flirtation? Of course showing off with that photo was intentional on his side, and sending the book seemed like a funny idea, and looked like she appreciated his humor, and enjoyed their little game.

Not to mention that she was the one who sat in to their meeting with Will, which was a clear sign of her interest for him. And that he ran into her in court, that was obviously not a co-incidence either. _"That's right you're here on another case,"_ no way he could have misunderstood that. She was waiting for an invitation from him, and still she was the one, who left in the end.

He thought the dinner was going well, he thought that with that kiss he showed her he wanted to be with her. He thought he understood women well enough, but it looked like this time he made a mistake, and he wasn't sure what that mistake could have been. She laughed at his jokes, she seemed interested in him, if nothing else, but her kiss was a sure sign of that.

How could she leave him that way? Just because of Sarah Palin? She couldn't have really meant it herself. Maybe this time he should be the one making a move, show her he was still interested. He couldn't let Palin stand between them, that would be too ridiculous. They obviously liked each other, they are adults, why not behave like adults, and get over those differences for just now? They'll have plenty of time to argue about politics later, and he was sure it would be fun, but at that moment it didn't seem like there was a possibility of later. Why should their political differences ruin their first date? It just didn't feel right.

He stood up and walked towards the exit. Those three generations of democratic ancestors won't stop him, and he intended to make sure she'd stop thinking about them as well.

o-o-o-o-o

Diane got out of the hotel very quickly, got into her car, but she didn't start the engine. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd done the right thing, leaving him that way. She was the one who provoked this dinner, by pretending to run into him in front of the courtroom. She checked his court date, _for god's sake_. She probably would even have asked him out herself, but she wanted to let him think it was his idea. He looked like a man who would insist on such things, and although it was hard for her playing the girl in front of him, she kind of enjoyed it at the same time.

He gave her enough signs himself as well. The fact that he came to tell Will personally that he wouldn't take the case, she felt that he only did that for her. He could have done that easily on the phone, she flattered herself with the thought that he only came to the office to meet her.

He was so different from any other men she'd met before. She'd only met too kinds of men before. Those who were afraid of her ice queen mask and didn't have the courage to get nearer to her and the bastards, who used her, and she ended up getting hurt at the end.

But Kurt McVeigh was clearly different, he was a gentleman, who wasn't afraid of her and for sure he wasn't a bastard. A man who only takes cases where the client is innocent, she still found it amusing, but at the same time she respected him for it. He stood out for his values too, and it only made him more likeable in her eyes. Not to mention that he managed to make her laugh so easily.

But the fact that he liked Sarah Palin, while she couldn't think of another person who annoyed her more than her. Of course she was sure he only put out that photo to tease her. That scene in his office seemed obviously staged to her, with him talking on the phone, like she did when they first met.

Maybe that was all just part of the flirtation, maybe he isn't so obsessed about Palin after all, maybe she could cure him out of her, or in case she couldn't, at least they'd sure have tons of fun arguing about her. At least she'll hear him talk.

She couldn't believe her own thoughts, she seriously considered to overlook the Palin-factor and give him a chance. He clearly had a huge effect on her, though he didn't talk much, but his kiss was more persuasive than any words.

She really had to stop thinking and just for once listen to her instincts. She wanted to be with him, it was no use denying this fact.

She opened the door, and stood out of her car again, determined to go back in, but they ran into each other much sooner then she'd expected.

"Are you going for a walk?" she asked with a smile.

"Why? I thought you've left."

"I haven't. I…could we go back in, to…talk?"

"Sure, if your ancestors won't mind?" he replied with a grin.

"I told them to shut up," she said and passed by him walking towards the entrance. She heard his steps behind her.

Inside the hotel she didn't turn to the direction of the restaurant, she headed towards the elevator. She didn't look back, but she was sure he was still following her.

They were standing side by side in front of the elevator, without looking at each other. Once it arrived he followed her inside, and she turned around to face him. He looked at her as if he wanted to ask something, and she tried to answer his unvoiced question with her eyes. He pressed the button and the door closed behind them.

They didn't move until the elevator stopped, this time she was the one following him. He stopped in front of the door, opened it, then looked back at her, and she walked inside without saying a word.

After closing the door he turned towards her.

"I…" he started, but she walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Sssh," she said smiling at him.

"I thought you want to talk," he said silently, and smiled back at her.

"And I thought you don't exactly like talking," she replied and placed her arms around his neck.

"I could try."

"But not now," she whispered before kissing him.

That's why she came back, his kiss was irresistible, it simply made her want more. It had to happen, it just couldn't be wrong, because it felt so right being in his arms. She'd never liked to be told what to do and not to do. She wanted to be with him tonight and no one could have made her walk away again, not until she'd gotten what she'd longed for from the moment she'd met him.

She stepped out of her shoes, tossing them aside. They were almost the same height, not that it would have mattered, she just felt more comfortable without her high heels. He seemed to like this move, because he parted his lips from hers for a second and presented her with a smile then continued kissing her lips even more eagerly.

After this she didn't hesitate long, she wanted to get rid off his jacket as soon as possible. She grabbed it and tried to pull it off, but his hands were around her and she didn't succeed. She needed his consent to let her take it off him, but he didn't seem to care about helping her out. He obviously enjoyed running his hands on her back and due to the light fabric of her dress it felt like as if his hands were already burning her skin.

It didn't seem fair that he had more clothes on and the only thing she could do about this, was to start unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop her, in fact his lips left hers and they started to make their way down her neck, kissing her skin where the dress didn't cover it. It only made her reach for his buttons more avidly, his moustache was tickling her skin and she had to suppress the urge to moan just yet.

When she was done with his shirt, she tried to pull it off again along with his jacket, but his arms still didn't let her do what she wanted. Nevertheless her hands found their way to his back and she actually had the advantage of touching his bare skin now, which satisfied her. She knew he would let those pieces of clothing fall soon enough and she'd have to give him something in return.

His lips found back to hers and they started tasting each other again, while their hands were making their ways on the other's body. Her hands on his skin seemed to make him even more daring, they left her back and moved on to her hip and her buttocks. There was just one thing she wanted, to get rid of those two pieces of clothing and she gave it another try. Now that his hands were lower, she could pull them down on his arms, freeing his shoulders and her lips left his to try and force him into obeying her with her eyes.

He gave in, his hands left her body for a short while so she could rid him off his clothes, then his lips were back on hers again, just like his hands that started to wander around her dress. It took her while till she managed to concentrate on the fact that his hands were looking for something. She had to mentally chuckle at the thought that he must have been trying to find a way to open her dress and he couldn't.

But soon after this realisation she was caught off guard with his move. He grabbed her dress from around her thighs and started to pull it up. She wasn't ready for this yet, although she knew it was technically her turn. She had no idea how to fight it though and she did want his hands to finally burn her skin directly. All she could do was prevent him from taking the dress off her and she was determined to do that.

He pulled up the dress as high as he could and when he realised she wouldn't let go off him to make it easy for him, he just decided to do what she'd done before. His hands disappeared under her dress, touching her bare skin and she couldn't suppress her moan any more. He replied with kisses and for a moment she wouldn't have minded if he'd ripped the dress off her just to get them to the next level more easily. But he made a completely different decision. His hands under the dress were on her back again, and he easily found the opener of her bra.

He stopped kissing her for a short while and waited just a second for her reaction. She would have had the chance to stop him, but she didn't have the power. She kissed him and he took it as a permission to open the clips. She knew she was wearing a strapless bra, she had been the one putting it on that evening. She knew that the undergarment she'd carefully selected for that night would end on the ground the next moment, without even being seen by him first, but she didn't care. All she cared about was his hands on her skin, making it burn like it hadn't burnt for a while. She let him touch her, she longed for his touch and she didn't want him to stop.

His hands on her breasts increased her desire and she didn't think long when she reached for his belt and quickly opened his pants. He didn't even have the chance to stop her. When his pants reached the ground, he stepped out of his shoes and his pants and tossed them aside. She was about to decide what to do with her hands next, when he suddenly moved his hands from under her dress and it fall back on her thighs. They were standing close to each other, he nearly naked and she still almost fully dressed.

She would have let him take the dress off her now, but he didn't seem to want that. Instead he kneeled down in front of her and pulled her dress up a little again, until his hands reached the suspenders. He opened them and rolled down her stockings one by one and she raised her feet to help him get rid of them. Then he started placing kisses on her legs, moving his head upwards, until it disappeared under her skirt. He kept on kissing her thighs and she just couldn't take it any longer. She reached for the dress and pulled it up on herself, getting rid of it easily.

She reached out for his cheek and pulled it a little upwards, silently forcing him with her eyes to get on his feet again. He stood up and took her in his arms, their bodies hugging each other tightly. Their kisses started to get even more passionate and she soon felt that he was slowly pushing her in the direction of the bed. She let him control her and they ended up on the blanket in each other's arms.

o-o-o

She had gathered her clothes from the floor and already put her underwear and stockings back on. She reached for her dress that lay beside her on the bed when she heard his voice from behind her back.

"You have to go?"

She turned in his direction and she couldn't miss the smile on his face when his eyes rested on her bra for a minute. The memory of what had happened only a short while ago almost made her blush, but then she realised she hadn't replied to his question yet.

"Yes, I have an appointment early in the morning."

He sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. For a short moment she forgot that she'd wanted to leave and she folded her arms around his neck. When their lips parted she pulled back her arms and started putting her dress on. She just loved kissing him and being kissed by him and after what had happened that night she wished to see him again. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but she again felt that she had nothing to lose. She put on her dress, then stood up and turned towards him. She bent closer to him and kissed him one last time. From the kiss he could have understood that she wanted more, but just in case he didn't she made sure he did by whispering to his ears.

"Call me!"


	2. Us (1x23)

_**Missing scene from 1x23 'Running'**_

_Originally posted on 01/25/2011_

* * *

**Us**

Kurt closed the door then waited for a moment for her to say something, but she didn't, so he simply asked:

"Yes?"

"Yes?" the woman repeated in the same tone.

"I suppose you came here…" he looked at her, but she remained silent. "Because you want to tell me something."

"I do," she said simply.

"So what is it you want to tell me, _Miss Lockhart_?"

The kind of playful way he said her name convinced her that he was not really angry with her, so she decided to play by his rules.

"_Mr. McVeigh_, you do realize I was doing my job. I mean…I warned you…"

"Excuse me?" he sounded a bit angry this time which made her realize she must have said something wrong. "I do you a favor, and you take advantage of it, using the information I gave you voluntarily."

"I was just doing my job," she said again, calmly.

"So your speech about that _I should do what I want_, was just a bait?"

"No," she said silently, but he seemed not to hear her.

"You already had everything planned out by then, that's why you asked those questions about my experiment matching the crime scene?"

"No," she said louder this time, which made him stop. "You only told me that the State's Attorney's office approached you later, after you…you told me you have feelings for me. Or was that just a…lie?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if my feelings are strong enough."

He didn't dare to look in her eyes any more, so she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't expect an apology from me…"

"I know, you were doing your job," he said silently. "But you do realize that something like this isn't normal between people who have feelings for each other?"

"Do you think it was easy for me?" she asked, trying to defend herself.

"I don't know, was it?"

"It wasn't. Why do you think it took me so long to come here?"

"I don't know, you were busy."

"I'm not a cold-hearted bitch, and you of all people should know that," she said still calmly, looking into his eyes, which finally met hers again.

"Does this mean you are sorry?"

"I can't feel sorry for doing my job, my job is my life."

"Then what do you want from me?"

Diane stared at him for a moment, then looked away.

"This was a mistake."

"What? Coming here was a mistake? Or you mean _us_ as a mistake?" Kurt seemed quite agitated.

"There's no such thing as _us_."

"You're right. It was a mistake," he said looking at the ground again.

"Kurt," she said with a softness in her voice. "I came here, because I wanted to be with you."

He raised his head, and looked at her, but he remained silent, so she continued.

"The case is closed, can't we just forget about this, and move on?"

"To where? You just said there's no such thing as _us_."

"But there could be," she said and started to smile.

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"But you do know that once we will be _us _you can't pull tricks like this on me any more?"

"I know."

He stepped closer to her.

"You are not an easy case _Miss Lockhart_, I'm sure you know that."

"I do, but you aren't…" she couldn't finish the sentence because he kissed her.

"I just wanted to stop you from saying one more foolish thing today."

"Excuse me?"

"I guess it's my turn to say _don't talk_," he said before kissing her again and she didn't have another choice but to give in.


	3. Unethical (2x15)

_**Missing scene from 2x15 'Silver Bullet**_

_Originally posted on 08/31/2011_

* * *

**Unethical**

Is kissing him unethical too? Will you get disbarred for this if anyone comes in and sees you? You should know the answers to these questions, but suddenly you don't seem to remember them or you just don't care. The judge is probably sleeping in his chamber, your lawyer friend has to rethink his strategy during recess and Alicia is guarding the door. You'll have to remember to thank Will one day for putting Alicia on this case, because now you can kiss him without the fear of getting caught.

It worked. He said all the things you'd agreed on and he said them in his usual confident way, the advantage that makes him the best ballistics expert by far. And the sexiest, you have to give that to him as well. You just felt like undressing him again, like you had done not so long ago, like you could do now…

Alicia is guarding the door. You are safe. You are safe to do what you want to do with him. With the man who let you down once and will probably let you down again. But he is there now. He did what you'd told him to do and now he is there to claim his prize. You put on a red dress for a reason. You know he loves that colour on you. You know it turns him on.

If only you didn't have your glasses in your hands, you could use them for other things. But you can't waste time on putting them down. This could be over before you know it. Someone knocked on the door before, next time it could be Alicia, telling you your time is up. She can't see what you are doing in there, but you have a feeling she knows, still you don't care. It's your case, he's your client, he belongs to you and no one else and you won't let him go.

No one has to find out. What you do in private will always be your secret. You won't jeopardize his case. You will win it for him, because you know he just can't be held responsible. He's a good man, even if he doesn't always keep his word, even if he belongs to an organization you detest, even if he adores a woman you despise. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way and you'll stand by him.

He swallowed his pride and asked for you help, he swallowed his pride and admitted he might have made a mistake. You are able to bring out the best of him, you have it in you. You have the secret key that opens him. You just have to be careful how you use it. You have to be careful not to hurt him and not to get hurt again.

You know you can't go any further. You'll have to be back in the courtroom very soon, fighting for him again. He depends on you now and it just feels good to be able to help him. He's going to thank you one day. In fact he's already thanking you and you don't want it to be over. You want to stay in his arms forever.

But another knock on the door tells you that forever will never come. Her voice drags you back to reality in no time. You are his attorney again, you feel the guilt as your lips part from his. You can get disbarred for this, kissing your client is unethical. And you wish you would care.


	4. Missing You (3x18)

_**Missing scene from 3x18 'Gloves Come Off'**_

_Originally posted on 03/24/2012_

* * *

**Missing You**

"It's me missing you and hoping you feel likewise."

The words were out and she couldn't take them back anymore. Not that she wanted to, because no matter how hard it was to finally open up to him she knew she was doing the right thing. Her earlier doubts had all disappeared one by one, as she'd heard him say her name, seen the way he'd looked at her, made him laugh, tasted his lips and felt the touch of his hand. Whatever had been their reasons for staying apart from each other for so long, they only needed to spend a few minutes together again to feel the same way they had felt the last time.

After his lips formed a silent 'I do' she started smiling again and this time it was him who leaned forward to kiss her. That was all she wanted that night, to feel his lips on hers, to get lost in his arms, to hear him whisper her name. She didn't want to answer more questions or explain her behavior any further, it was time to turn the words into actions, to show each other what was left unsaid.

Her eyes never left his as he pulled back a little, his right hand still resting on her shoulder and for a moment she thought he would ask something again and she was ready to stop him with a kiss mid sentence, but instead he placed his left hand on her right one that was resting on the table. He took her hand into his and stood up, pulling her with him and she silently obeyed.

They were almost at the top of the staircase when her phone started to ring in her purse. She turned her head back for a second, the sound reminded her of so many things at once, all that she'd wanted to forget about. She looked at him standing next to her, patiently waiting for her decision. It didn't take much longer for her to lean closer to him and place a kiss on his lips. She had already made her choice that night by coming there and she had no intention of ruining this moment they had both been waiting for.

The sound of her phone got more silent as they continued their way to his bedroom and when they closed the door from the inside they didn't hear it anymore. It was just her and him again, in their own world and they had a whole night to make up for lost time, to find love again in each other's arms and no one was allowed to take it away from them.


	5. Finding Back To You (4x19)

**__****Missing scene from 4x19 'The Wheels of Justice'**

**__****Warning: this scene is M rated!**

_Originally posted on 04/19/2013_

* * *

**Finding Back to You**

"_Forget I just said that."_

His lips were the best hiding place for her lips right now. She needed to stop talking, saying things she might not even mean in the state she was in. She also needed to stop thinking, if only for a short while and she knew he was able to help her with that too. To take her mind off everything and just enjoy being in his arms, kissing his lips. She sensed his hand on her back, stroking it gently and her free hand wandered from his cheek down to his body, covered by the layers of clothing.

"Give me your glass," she ordered him, distancing her lips from his.

"Let me finish it first," Kurt replied with a slight chuckle.

He lifted the glass to his lips and drank out the remaining content at one go before handing it to her. Now with both her hands full Diane leaned forward to steal another kiss, to taste the liquor he'd just consumed.

"Don't move," she whispered then quickly finished the rest of her wine and left his side to place the glasses on the table.

As she kneeled back on the couch next to him, her now free hands landed on the top button of his shirt while her lips covered his to unite in an eager kiss. She felt his hands move on her thighs, slip under her dress and she rushed to open his buttons to rid him of his shirt. She grabbed his undershirt and stripped him completely from waist up and their eyes met shortly before she kissed him again.

Her palms started pacing his skin and she soon felt how he tried to pull her closer, probably to be able to undress her as well. She obeyed his unvoiced wish and placed one knee between his open legs, reducing the distance between their bodies. His hands slid up her back, reached the zipper of the dress and pulled it down. She smiled against his lips at the speed of his movements and he replied with pulling up her dress until he could slip it over her head and throw it away.

His lips could finally start their journey down her neck right to the line of her bra and after getting rid of that last obstacle he began to massage her breasts while his lips found back to hers to silence her moans. She needed this so badly, his firm hands pacing her body, his lips responding to hers and to simply feel how much he wanted her.

She was ready and it was only a matter of seconds until his hand disappeared under her panties and he could feel it too. That was the moment she reached for his belt but her motions stopped as she felt his fingers inside her. She gasped for air and he took pleasure in teasing her down there and observing her reaction.

When he let her breathe again she quickly opened his belt along with his pants to venture some teasing of her own and she felt right away how much he desired her too. Stroking him once was enough to make him impatient. He freed his leg from between hers to get rid of his pants and gently but firmly pulled her under him to put an end to their longing.

She held onto him tightly as he kept thrusting harder and harder and she welcomed his presence with joyous groans until they both came. He collapsed onto her and they rested up in each other's arms for a short while. She missed this so much, missed him making her as happy as she was at that moment. She had no idea why it had always taken her so long to find back to him.

She should have chosen happiness more often.


	6. Outside the Bubble (5x4)

_**Missing scene from 5x4 'Outside the Bubble'**_

* * *

**Outside the Bubble**

"Why are we getting married, Kurt?"

I'm aware that my question is the result of the craziness of the last days. A chapter of my life suddenly ended, sooner than I thought and while I love spending all my spare time with him for a change, sometimes I feel like I have doubts about our relationship and this is one of those moments. It certainly isn't helping either that we seem to hit obstacles lately wherever we go.

"Do you not want to?"

"I don't know," I confess, keeping the eye contact with him and I know I must be confusing him a great deal, even though he should have gotten used to it by now. He's borne it all so far, keeping his cool all the time and I should appreciate he is with me, that I am still the one he wants to marry, although he could just have a fling with either or all of his _fire-breathing crazies_ anytime he wants.

"We don't have to rush into anything," he offers and I can see that he's trying his best adjusting to my mood, while I actually feel bad for doing this to him and know that I need to explain myself, so he sees where I'm coming from.

"Do you think we can survive outside the bubble?" I sense that he doesn't understand my question, so I try to figure out how to elaborate, "You know when it's just you and I, we are good at the teasing, the political banter, it's fun. I enjoy the shooting, a lot, I enjoy something else even more," I add, blushing slightly, sinking my eyes, making it clear what is it I am referring to without actually saying the word, "Other than the political stuff, you are easy to get along with. You are understanding, patient and caring. You are everything a woman could wish for and I am lucky to have you."

"But?" he interrupts when I take a short pause, reminding me that I planned to point out something that isn't right on the first place, while I ended up praising him, which he seemingly enjoyed and appreciated.

"But once we step out of our bubble, our own little world and meet my friends or your friends everything changes," I reveal my source of worry and I can see how he nods, which I acknowledge with a sigh.

"My friends liked you," he reminds me, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to spend any more time in the company of his friends and I'm sure he is aware of this fact, no matter how much I tried to take it easy while we were together and play nice, "But I can't say the same about your friends."

I can see how he's still sort of hurt about it or just feels bitter and I understand. I wish my friends were happy for me and not see the enemy in Kurt. They should trust my judgment, that I know him well enough and wouldn't be with him if I didn't enjoy every minute of it.

"I know, but their opinion doesn't matter to me, I want you to know that."

"Then why the sudden insecurity? Because I'm friends with women in their twenties?"

He takes us back to the beginning of our conversation and how I felt jealous, which was definitely something new and something we only experience outside the bubble.

"At least I liked Miranda," I remember the girl I met when I showed up in Kurt's house one night and with whom I teased him with later. I should have known she isn't the only one he's giving private lessons to, "Are they really your best friends?"

"No, we just meet up from time to time and they were the ones I could get together on such short notice. I thought it might be fun to make you a little jealous and I sort of wanted you to feel uncomfortable, like I did when your friends cornered me the other day."

"I am sorry," I say when I realize how all of this is my fault. I shouldn't have insisted on him introducing me to his friends on the first place, after the meeting with mine had turned out to be a disaster. I don't know why I felt the need to test our relationship, when our friends have nothing to do with how we feel about each other.

"I think we can," he interrupts my chain of thoughts and I have no idea what to make out of his sentence, so I stare at him, waiting for an explanation, "We can survive outside the bubble, as long as we show the world that we belong together."

"As husband and wife," I conclude and I can see where he's coming from. Once we make it official, they will just have to accept this fact and if they don't then it's not worth calling them friends anymore.

"If that is what you want."

He still leaves the decision to me and I know he's doing it because he wants me to be a hundred percent sure before we take this huge step. And whenever we are together I feel that this is what I want and once we get married we won't have to be apart anymore.

"Let's do it," I say confidently, as if I wanted us to get married right away, which is of course not possible, but I finally feel that I am ready.

"Okay," he replies with a half smile and I can tell that he is relieved. He doesn't have it easy with me, but the fact that he hasn't left yet probably means that he is ready too, for us to tie our lives together.

During the rest of the drive we actually manage to talk about the – for me – shocking meeting of the evening jokingly and I enjoy how the lightness of the conversation carries me away. When we arrive at my place it isn't even a question if he should stay the night. He pulls me in his arms and we leave traces of clothing behind on our way to the bedroom, that is definitely our favorite place in both my and his house. Maybe only his lab can compete, where he first showed me how to hold a gun and also proposed to me for the first time.

"You know it doesn't matter to me if we get married or just stay engaged for the rest of our lives, because I just want to be with you and I know a piece of paper wouldn't change the way I feel."

I hear his words in the dark when I'm still lying awake in his arms and they put a wide smile on my face. I never felt a stronger urge to tell him I love him, not that he doesn't know it anyhow, but I just press my lips against his as a response and his welcoming reassures me that he understands me without words.

o-o-o

"Before we go in, I need you to look at a paper I want you to sign," I surprise him as he is about to get out of the car for our lunch date.

"What paper?" he observes me inquiringly and I take a deep breath as I open the folder in my hands and glance at the form that's already filled out and is only missing _his _signature for the last time, before I hand it to him with a smile.

He takes it and after one look at the paper he raises his gaze back on me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks with a slight worry in his voice and on his face, but I don't need to think about it for a second anymore before I give my answer.

"Yes. We can file this today and get married tomorrow," I say and his eyes are still on me so I feel the need to continue, "I don't think a paper would make a difference either, but I never thought any man could actually change my mind about marriage, until I met you. We both want it, so why not actually do it and continue as a married couple. Let's show the world that we belong together," I repeat his words from last night and I can see how the happy smile spreads on his face.

I take out a pen from my purse and slip the folder under the piece of paper so he can sign it.

"Maybe we should skip lunch and make sure this form gets to its destination as soon as possible," he suggests as he hands everything back to me, "Before you change your mind," he adds with a teasing smile and I let out a slight chuckle.

"I won't," I promise him and seal my words with a kiss, with the thought in my head that this time tomorrow we will already be husband and wife.


End file.
